


In A World That Made Sense

by cynicalavocado



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/F, Idk you decide, Maybe - Freeform, i dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalavocado/pseuds/cynicalavocado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunny days don't happen often. So of course , you have to make the best of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A World That Made Sense

"Nora , you are so pathetic." were the first words out of her mouth. 

Shianne had decided on spending the day outside , at a park , maybe doing a bit of gardening, having a picnic in the shade. Days this sunny didn't happen very often , so she had to make the most of it, right?

Nora wasn't agreeing. Because she had somehow got stung by three bees and a wasp in the span of their trip.

"Shi, can we go home? These flowers are really prickly and-ow-my hands are going red." whined Nora. Shianne sighed with frustration and snatched the bunch of plants Nora had collected from her grasp , before dropping them with a surprised 'ouch'.

"Nora, you've been picking nettles, haven't you?"

Nora stared down at the ground , as if being scolded by a teacher , fidgeting with her hands. Shianne tried to keep her voice down , but clearly it wasn't enough, because a little way off she could hear Gina and Petra in hysterics.  

"I thought they looked pretty-"

"What in the everloving fuck is wrong with you Nora?"

The taller girl made a quiet whimpering noise, like a small injured animal. Shianne was used to this of course , and the attempt was in vain. _That's Nora's only form of persuasion,_ she thought to herself. _If all else fails, resort to puppy-dog eyes.  
_

Shianne grabbed her wrist and began inspecting her hand , looking at the patches of red. Nora winced slightly as she prodded them.

" Alright fine, we're going home, we need Laura to look at these." she concluded after poking for a while and actually licking a particularly nasty bit of red on the palm. Nora looked worried.

"Is it that serious ? I mean , Laura has better things to do, probably. I don't know."

"Nora , you were carrying nettles, thistles, poison ivy, and lord knows what else for a good twenty minutes. And also, I can't be arsed to heal you myself, after the wasp incident."

A little while later , they arrived home, Nora still ashamed for having carried nettles, Shianne ashamed of herself for going out with that dork , and Petra and Gina quietly snickering to themselves. After a quick (if slightly disinterested) chat with Laura on the situation , and a few plasters later Shianne was slouching on her bed , flicking through the channels. She craned her neck to look out the window and saw the dark haired girl fooling about in the garden. Right about now , she was probably crying about getting attacked by a particularly vicious blade of grass. Sometimes, she wondered why she even liked Nora , the giant goofball. Because in a world that made sense, they would be polar opposites; Nora , with her tall figure , short dark hair , and herself , with her long blonde hair , green eyes and floral tops .But opposites attract, right?

Her train of thought was interrupted by said goofball walking into the room, mud in her hair , grass stains all over her Nirvana t-shirt, and just generally disheveled. And holding a rose in her hand.

"So , I may or may not have cut this from Petra's patch, and yeah. Um. Sorry bout the nettles and stuff. I know how much you like going outside on days like this.Maybe some other time?" she stammered out. Shianne smiled. 

"Get over here , you big dummy." she said , pulling her over by her outstretched wrist. She shuffled in closer to her, taking the rose and putting it on the nightstand to deal with later. Clearly , opposites attracted , and in the best way.In the way that meant lots of kisses and stupid little inside jokes. The world doesn't need to make sense when you've got that.

 


End file.
